A Millon Ways to Say Goodbye
by Emi the Dark Kitten Prince
Summary: Emi is the child of Gale Hawthorne and Primrose Everdeen. He has been reaped into the 96th annual Hunger Games, and he's not afraid to be a rebel. - Each chapter dedicated to a friend of mine.
1. Rebels

_**R**_ _is for_ _**rebel**__, and Emi was the greatest_

_- __**Brooke**_

* * *

Everything in life seemed so wrong. I can't put the words together that make it understandable. I sat on the countertop in the shady, dusty room of my house in district 13.

When Peeta was shot to death, my mother would say, no one understood why. Only very few people took extra precautions, by going into the safety hatch. It seemed like Peeta was emitting a warning to us, the people of District 13.

It turned out he was right. My mother, by the name of Primrose Everdeen, brought down her cat, my father, Gale Hawthorn, and a bunch of sick people from the hospital unit.

The rest of the rebels of 13 stayed upstairs. Katniss cried. Beetee hacked the Capitol. Broughts bombarded and killed the entire remnant of the district.

I was born 7 years later, a few months after my father and mother got married. They couldn't decide a last name, so they decided to use Hawdeen. The Capitol rebuilt District 13 and changed it to the district of mining. Because District 12 was non-existant. A few years later, when I was 10, they also rebuilt District 12 and made it the graphite district. They switched up 13 and 12. I wonder.

A thumping came from down the creaky stairs of my small house. I jumped down and looked down at my little sister, Catnip, who was a mere 5 years old.

"Hey, Catnip," I said, smiling down at her. She frowned and crossed her arms. She knew a lot for a little girl and I felt like she knew what tomorrow was.

"Emi, I don't want you to go into the Hunger Games." She frowned. I sighed and got on one knee, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Catnip, it's only my second year. And there's no chance of me volunteering. It's not like little Catnips can go in, right?" I looked into her deep brown eyes and she sighed, nodding a little.

"'Kay."

I nodded and stood up, leaving her to run off to her little plastic doll in the corner. I coughed a little, breathing in some dust, and headed upstairs.

A lot of people had called me rebel for the things I would do. Talk badly about the Capitol even though I was being publicly whipped by a Peacekeeper. Or maybe screaming at the top of my lungs every night when a Peacekeeper walked past our house. Yet, I didn't do it for people's entertainment. I wasn't here to look good for everyone else.

_I was here to live life like nobody was watching._

I opened the door to the open closet that I slept in. It wasn't a punishment, it was because I wanted my sister to have to comfort of the nice bedroom. I wanted her to have a life of luxury. I gave it up last year, actually, this same day. Because I thought, because I had extreme rebel blood, I would get Reaped. I didn't. Instead, the rebel reaped was my aunt. She was 18. Her name was Posy. My uncle Rory had taught her well how to survive. She died in the final three, bringing devastation to my family.

I laid in my bed. I decided that tonight, I'd go to sleep on curfew, which was in 5 minutes. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Panem," I whispered to myself.

* * *

The next morning I was shaken awake by my mother.

"Mum…"

"It's reaping day." I nodded and looked up into her eyes, identical to my sister's. Deep brown. My sister got her eyes. I got her hair. My sister got my dad's hair. I got his eyes.

I got up and my mother left, closing the door softly. I grabbed a grey sweater and a black shirt, my favorite, actually, that I had found in a forest. It was a shirt from a long time ago. It had a blue handprint on it and in white letters, it said 'Sick of It.' I put it on under my sweater, which covered a little bit of one shoulder but fell to my mid-bicep on the other. I pushed my curly blonde hair from my eyes and started outside, skipping breakfast and only saying "I'll see you later" to my family.

The streets were empty. Reaping day was the only day that I got up early because usually the district had a ton of people always outside. On reaping day, District 13's tradition was for the children to go, then the families. And I liked being alone, too. The cool May wind blew against me, making my hair move to the opposite side. I pushed it back and stood in the town center, waiting for people to start setting up.

A few more kids like me showed up, keeping their distance from each other. We waited for about an hour before the woman came with a folding table and put some colorful balloons next to it, saying "Happy 96th Hunger Games." I got in line; first, actually, and had my finger pricked.

"Emi Hawdeen. 13. You may proceed." I walked into the 13-year-old section and waited for what seemed like hours, until the final stragglers showed up. We were the last district to be reaped. The 13th day. It always seemed unlucky. May 13th. And today was a Friday, wasn't it? I looked down, but quickly looked up as the video started playing.

"_Two terrible wars that tore apart families and districts. The 75th Hunger Games was a recitement of the horrid deeds completed three quells before. Once the rebels were defeated, the Hunger Games began again, Districts 12 and 13 brought back up and alive."_

Worst video ever. I always hated that. My foot tapped as the girl was reaped.

"Allison Tru!" My eyes looked over to the 12 year-old section, where a girl, who was taller than me, slowly walked to the stage. She had short, caramel-brown hair that followed her jawline. Deep brown eyes and a protruding chin. She had deeply tanned skin that looked like it belonged in District 4. I watched her as she stepped up on stage, staring out into the crowd.

The escort, the wind pushing her florescent green-and-purple hair from her eyes, walked to the boy's bowl. Nervousness dawned on me. This year, I had an extra slip and I had taken more tesserae. I waited impatiently as the name rung out across the silent district.

"Emir Hawdeen!" No one would know who that was except for my family. No one called me Emir. I approached the stage, looking from the corner of my eyes at the dead silent crowd. Only two families watching dared to make a peep. Mine, who was tightly hugging Catnip, and the family I guessed who was Allison's. I shook her warm hand, warming up mine. I nodded to her gently, and we raised our hands up in the air. The escort announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen of district 13 - Your tributes, Emir Hawdeen and Allison Tru!"

After that we were rushed to two steel rooms that felt like prison cages. I sat silently, waiting for my family to burst through the doors. I looked at the pictures on the wall. Each one was a picture of the male tribute who was in the Games, starting with the 76th Games. A small, frail boy with wide blue eyes and a skinny perplexion. It was the headshot from the Training Days. So simple, yet it showed so much. I remembered how my mother used to talk about how the rebels were always strong throughout the Games, sometimes as silent as an assassin, sometimes mumbling hopeful quotes. I looked at the one frame that was encrypted in gold of a victor. Our only male victor. The other one was a girl. Our male victor had been in the Career pack. He was accurate with a bow. He had grey eyes and dark brown hair.

His name was Rory Hawthorne.

A year later he was killed in a freak flooding accident in his Victor's House. Some freak accident.

A moment later my family burst in, hugging me and crying. I reassured them.

"Dad, I'll make it out like Uncle Rory."

"Mom, I won't end up like Aunt Katniss. I promise."

"Catnip, learn how to use a bow. Just ask Daddy."

I tried so hard, feeling tears wanting to escape me, too. They wouldn't stop. They screamed when they were dragged into the hallway. I heard screeches of goodbye and please let me stay longer. I knew the Peacekeepers wouldn't let up.

A redhead Avox walked in, handing me a paper silently. I read it.

"_My father knew Peeta. I am Darius' son. Good luck, and the odds be in your favor._"

I nodded. I knew who he was. I gave him a silent hug and waved him goodbye.

**Then, I was taken to the car to bring me to the train ride.**


	2. Nothing Special

_Once upon a time, there was a boy who wasn't like everyone else. He thought he didn't fit in. But he did. He had people who cared about him. They knew that he would do what was right for him. They didn't stop him, couldn't, but they tried to leave him with something: You aren't nothing._

_And that's something._

- _**Ally**_

* * *

As I was taken to the vehicle, a screaming of my mother pleaded for my attention. A few Peacekeepers were holding her back, and I rushed over.

"Wh- Mum, what's wrong?!"

"Take this." She stopped struggling and pressed the ancient golden Mockingjay pin into my hand. I looked down at it. Katniss wore this. Rory wore this. Posy wore this. Everyone who had participated in the revolution knew it. I wrapped my fingers around it.

"Thank you."

With that, I was pulled back, pushed into the luxury vehicle. From the tinted windows I watched as families watched us, going to the Capitol. They thought I was something worth routing for. I looked at the golden pin that still lay in my palm. It had lasted what felt like forever. Warmth coursed through it. As I sat and thought, my thoughts were interrupted by Allison poking my shoulder.

"Hey, Emir. You seemed really brave out there."

"You too. And call me Emi."

"Emi...Sounds nice. Just call me Ally." I smiled and looked into her chocolatey eyes, getting a better look this time. They were caring. Kind of warm, like a hearth. I felt like a girl like this, even though she was taller than me, shouldn't be in the Games. She was too nice. She's better off in the District, taking care of others. I bet she'd like Catnip.

"...Allycat." I smiled. "My sister's name is Catnip. I like cats." She nodded and giggled a little.

"I like the little warm ones, the kittens." I nodded and imagined a little black one with bright blue eyes in my head. Like a little baby kitty. I smiled at the thought, bringing me back to reality.

"We should watch the Reapings recap on the train," I said, my voice growing authoritative.

"Yeah, give us an advantage on the others, right?"

"Exactly."

I opened my hands and showed her the golden pin. "The original," I whispered. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me, then back down at it in awe. Everyone knew that District 13 was developed mainly from rebels. Like Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. They were in the hospital unit and survived the explosions. Yet, they moved back to District 4 after their first baby. I heard he grew up to be a Career-type boy. Maybe he'd be in these Games.

"Really? Wow...You're so lucky. Last year for sure I thought you'd be Reaped. I'm really sorry about Posy."

"Don't sweat it." I pinned the pin to my t-shirt sleeve and glanced down at it. "Do you have any weapon strengths? My dad still takes me to the forest and teaches me archery. He said it reminds him of the old days with Katniss."

"I'm good with knives. My family is the District butcher shop." I should've known that. I just don't go over to that side of the District enough, I guessed.

"Do you have a good throwing arm? Once, my dad told me that sometimes, keeping your distance is vital." The car stopped but I didn't move my face as I walked along with her.

"Kinda, if you count heaving dead cow bodies over strings and onto tables everyday." I had to stifle a laugh as the automatic doors slid open, revealing the luxurious chrome inside. I gasped in awe as I stared around, taking in every detail, from the red leather seats to the little flowers carved onto the golden forks.

Everything in that moment seemed to be lost to me. All I wanted to do was stare. I sat down at the table. After feeling the leather backing reality snapped back to me and I stood up.

"Prep. Right. I'm gonna go watch those re-runs now." The escort shook her finger and giggled.

"Not before lunch you won't!" Her fake accent drove me insane. Yet I followed her orders, sitting down in a seat and folding my arms. Reluctantly, I took a mug and poured something she told me was hot chocolate in it. She dropped a few marshmellows into the steaming brown liquid and I looked in at the swirling inside of the melting marshmellow. I ignored her warnings of careful, it's hot and took a sip. It burned my tongue, yet I smiled, taking another sip. It reminded me of the winter time, my favorite time of year. New snow on the trees in the forest. The smell of fresh, cool air. It made me feel…

Good.

And almost nothing made me feel good anymore. I stood up again.

"I'm gonna take this to my room." The escort nodded and Allycat stared at the pot that contained it. The last thing I heard before I exited was,

"Can I try some?"

* * *

I sat on the expensive bed and took another sip, my eyes not leaving the screen as the districts passed through.

District one had a volunteer girl and a boy who had to beat a pack of others to the stage.

District two had a maniac girl who almost killed the girl who also tried volunteering. The boy was reaped, yet he looked pleasured as he strolled up to the stage.

District three had a girl who kept adjusting her dress and pushing her hair from her face. The boy was the usual weak, fragile boy from three.

District four's girl was reaped, nothing special about her, but the boy really caught my attention. The crowd, which was considerably loud, went dead quiet as the boy jogged lightly to the stage. He flashed a smile as the escort asked for his name.

"Fin Odair Junior, your new champion!" I heard girls squealing and Atta boy, Fin! coming from the crowd. Anger pulsed through me for no reason whatsoever. I did not like this kid's attitude.

District five and six weren't really anything special. Just some regular kids who didn't expect to be reaped.

Now, district seven was different. The little, 12-year-old girl who volunteered grinned menacingly down at the crowd as she announced her name and how good she was with axes. It echoed around my head, showing me how fucked the districts really were.

"I'm Brooke Medals, and I am going to show the others how good I am by chopping each of their heads off!"

Yeah, no. That was...bad. District eight and nine was the same as districts five and six, but district 10's girl was really eye-popping. Yeah, she was reaped. But she seemed so ready.

"Kittana Ashel!" The girl walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone, and glared at the crowd eagerly.

"I will torture all of this year's tributes like never before! My name will echo in your skulls forever! I am Kitty Ashel, the Demented Queen of Panem!" She announced triumphantly. The only thing heard was a few kids, too young to be reaped, crying. The girl glared and thrusted the microphone back to the escort.

The districts seemed plain and boring after that. Our reaping was just as boring at the rest.

Our district seemed like nothing special.


	3. Differences

_I just love the way he was so open about being gay._

_- __**Cray-Cray/Bubbles**_

When we finally arrived to the train station a sigh of relief passed through me. The train was really boring during the remainder of the last two days. All I had done was sit, sleep, eat, and wait. I didn't talk to our mentor, Tiger, because I didn't want to know how to survive the games. I wanted to learn on my own.

After we had made it through the multicoloured crowd of Capitol civilians, I stood in the entrance of the place where I'd be staying the next four weeks. It looked luxurious, but to me, it felt like a prison without bars. When you entered, already a feel of uncomfortability drowned my hope. The other tributes who had already arrived looked half-dead. I bit my lip and held my head down, not wanting to meet their eyes. I heard a few tributes chatting. After a while an announcement boomed out to us:

"Each tribute please take a spot in the elevator with your district labeled on it. It will take you to your stylists. Thank you." It hung up. It had a soothing voice that made me feel less hopeless. I approached the little elevator, stepping in next to Ally. I gave her a reassuring smile and a glass wall slid up, seperating us.

The elevators lowered and a wall hid Ally away. I watched as the darkness took over, only with a few weak lights to allow my eyes to know where they were. After about a minute the doors opened and a bright white room was shown. Three crazy looking Capitol stylists grabbed me, screaming of gossip and taking my clothes, laying me on the table. Just as I was about to yell at them they flipped me over, examining the scars on my back.

"Oh, dear," the one with short-cropped golden hair mumbled. "This just won't do. At least no one's going to be seeing your back."

She started talking to the other stylists. "Beauty base one? No, Zale said - Yeah, beauty base two."

They flipped me back over, sitting me up in a chair, giving me a robe and filing my nails and fixing my eyebrows. I looked around bewilderedly as they worked nonstop on my flaws. Suddenly the scar under my chin had disappeared, the red mark on my hand was gone, and my knees weren't scuffed. I looked in the mirror, impressed.

"We have to take you to Zale, dear." The woman with blue stripes all over her body exclaimed. "Hurry, hurry!" She rushed me to a room, where I sat on a black leather chair, waiting for 'Zale.' I watched the exotic fish in the fishtank as I waited patiently.

"Emir Hawdeen?" I turned around, my eyes tracing the source of the deep voice. It was a handsome man with large muscles and a white muscle shirt and jeans. He had a small beard and black hair that was buzzed, with caring brown eyes. He was much taller than me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he approached.

"That's me…" He nodded and started walking over to a closet in the corner.

"I'm Zale, I'm guessing the other stylists told you, though. This is your chariot ride outfit." He produced a black undershirt that had flames shown in detail on it. Over it was a black leather jacket and some rugged-looking black denim jeans. He also has a black bandana with some flames on it. I was amazed, usually District 13 didn't get to...look so casual.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked, feeling rude. He walked over and plopped the outfit on the seat.

"You don't have any shoes." I understood, in the mines, either you wore boots or nothing. I felt like some sort of gangster or something as I put on the shirt and jacket. When it came to the time I had to put on the pants it dawned on me that I was completely naked except for my underwear. I blushed and quickly put them on, then Zale tied the bandana around my forehead.

"Ya look good, kid," He said, and I felt myself blushing even harder. His voice was so...nice. Suddenly I felt his arm dragging me along the hallway, to the chariots. I started rolling up the sleeves of the jacket and Zale nodded, showing me he approved. I bit my lip as we turned the corner to the chariot.

* * *

Ceric Flickerman's voice echoed around the hallway as I waited for the horses to bring us out into the opening. He was an exact replica of his father - blue hair, a huge smile, tanned skin, and kind eyes. A clanking of footsteps on metal awoke me from my daydream.

"Hey, Emi." Ally smiled and bent over the front of the chariot, petting the coal-black horse's mane. "You look good."

"You too." I looked at her apparel; she was wearing an armor-like outfit that had flames engraved on the shoulders and on the headband. I smiled softly. The chariot lurched forward and I glanced at Ally, and we barely nodded simultaneously. The screaming crowd hurt my ears as we got outside. I stared straight forward, ignoring everything. Ally did the same except she waved, and watched from the corner of her eye. I heard Ceric commenting something about a girl named Prudence in the 12 chariot.

Soon enough there were comments about me. It was more reluctant from Ceric. "Rebellious, hmm?" I could sense the tiredness in his voice. No one really loved district 13. We stopped and I finally glanced around at my opponents.

The seven girl was tearing paint from her chariot. The Fin Jr. boy was blowing kisses at the crowds behind him, and the two girl was terrorizing her district partner with what seemed like death scenes. She laughed and I gulped, turning towards the president. He quickly announced something, then left.

I stepped out of the chariot, and someone tapped me on the shoulder.


	4. Hello

_"Problem? Screw you :3" I like you, the name's Fin._

_- __**Fin**_

* * *

__I turned around to see the bright smile of Fin Odair Junior.

"Screw you." I turned around and started heading towards the exit, but the boy grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. "What do you need?"

He winked. "I'm guessing you know my name." I nodded reluctantly. "Well, Emir Hawdeen, I like you." I cringed as he said my name, balling my fists. If I was going to get angry in the Games, it would be if he rose up next to me.

"It's Emi. My name is Emi." I cocked my head and crossed my arms. "Fin Odair Junior, your majesty." I knew he was the Odair's kid. I probably would like the Odairs. I just didn't like...him.

Finnick laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Emi, well, honestly, I know that District 13 is good at fighting. And...I recognize your last name." He smirked and a pang hit my chest. I didn't want to be rude to his rebellious parents, but…

"Try that ten girl. Maybe she'll like you." The girl was currently screaming at her partner.

"CASSADY! YOU DUMBASS! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY DISTRICT TOKEN LIKE THAT!" She snatched it back, slapping him menacingly across the face. I heard the seven girl giggling and mumbling to Ally.

"Casitty," she said, and Ally smiled.

"Allies?"

"Allies."

I thought training was when you made alliances, but apparently not. I stomped towards the exit. No one was going to ally with me. Not even Ally. I am independent, and I will stay that way.

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the training center. I leaned against the frame of the door, listening to the muscular, multiply-tattooed man talk to the other tributes about not killing each other and all that. As soon as she finished I headed to the bow station along with the one girl.

"Hey," she said, picking up a shining silver bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"What do you want?" I asked, grabbing a dark cherry wood bow and a leather quiver, slinging it over my shoulder and aiming at the electronic dummy rushing towards me.

"Well, uh, I was just being friendly." She shot and missed the dummy's head closely, whereas I made a perfect shot directly in the heart. I glanced at her hands and put down my bow.

"Let me help you with that." I took her aiming hand and moved it up a little, then changed her fingers on the bowstring. I stepped back, grabbing my bow, then stood back up. The girl hit the dummy directly in the forehead.

"See?" I said, shooting mine in the forehead, also. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Skylark, but you can call me Skye." I nodded blatantly and kept shooting.

"You're good. What's your name?" I lowered my bow, sighing and rolling my eyes. I really hated talking when I was trying to concentrate.

"My name is Emi. Now shut up and leave me alone." I shot my last arrow and dropped the bow and quiver on the floor, then headed to the axes station. Skye sighed and turned back around, checking her hands before shooting.

When I got a balanced axe, I stepped up onto the training mat, swinging to see how it felt in my hands.

"Hey there." A throaty, yet feminine voice announced behind me. I turned to see the two girl. Behind her the seven girl, Brooke, was smashing a dummy to bits. I guessed day one was the day to make alliances because everyone seemed to love me, for once.

"I'm Bubbles." The crazy looking girl said. I felt like Bubbles wasn't the greatest name in the world for this particular girl, but I sighed and leaned against the axe.

"What do you need?" I hissed, watching the eight girl painting her name on a tree. Cloe.

"I see you like axes. I wanted to know if you thought if it's better to chop and opponent's stomach open and use their guts like spaghetti, or if you should just split their skull open and smash their brain up?" I shivered and looked at the girl. She was definitely psychotic.

"Skull...it sounds less painful…" The girl laughed and spun around, her ponytail whipping into my face. I spat some hair out and stuck the axe into the floor, then headed towards the sword station, where the rest of the Careers were. Along with the three girl, but she seemed like she had given up. She was sitting on the bench, a sword in her hand and her eyes down.

"What's wrong?" I didn't even know her name, but I felt like supporting her cause. In the floor there were several scratches, from the tip of her sword's blade. She looked up, pushing her glasses up her nose, and sighing.

"Emir Hawdeen...Hmm. Well, I'm upset because I think that six girl might ally up with the seven girl, but I want to ally with her." The other girl was definitely older than me, and the six girl was also twelve, and she had just pulled my axe from the floor.

"What's her name?"

"Tiger."

"Well, it's only day one. Just watch and wait it out, maybe it'll get better. I smiled and stood up. "Good luck in the arena."

I walked away, deciding to head back to the archery section. Skylark was still working on her technique.

"Couldn't resist me?" I sighed and picked my bow up from the floor, along with another quiver.

"Just keep practicing." I clicked the button that said 'hard'. Immediately I started shooting at the dummies with weapons. I felt Skye's eyes penetrating my back as I shot, watching my technique and posture. When I finished I threw down my items and headed to the nature section, where no one was. I wanted to be alone.

As I worked on creating a fire in the tree biome area, a branch snapped above me, and a boy fell down, landing on the spark that was my fire. He shrieked and stood up, patting out the small flame on his shoulder, blushing. I looked at the number patched on his shirt - 7.

"Hey…" He tried saying coolly, failing miserably. "You're Emir, right? I'm Bo."

"Emi. Call me Emi." I didn't even glance up at him as I worked on the fire. He plopped down next to me, grabbing a stick and rubbing it against another.

"So. 13. Nice." I could tell he was trying to make small talk. I looked up.

"Not so nice on the outside. But the people are good." I looked back down at my work, and I had started another spark. I started rubbing faster. Finally there was a flame. I sat back, content with myself, feeling the warmth against my skin, reminding me of hot chocolate.

"Allies?" I heard Bo say. I opened one eye. Examining him.

"Sure." With that, I promptly fell asleep.


	5. Regulations

_You obviously didn't read the rules._

_- __**Snaily**_

* * *

When I awoke I heard mumbling coming from the kitchen. I could tell it was our escort and our mentor, which I had refused the offer of training help. After a few moments I heard the chairs scooting back, footsteps on marble, and a closing of two doors. Immediately I jumped up, going over to the table they were sitting at.

I wondered what they were discussing. Arena plans? Who to save? Sponsoring money? I saw a piece of paper and snatched it up, examining what it said.

* * *

_96th Hunger Games Tribute List_

_1_

_Skylark Firebird and Teddy Mere._

_2_

_Bubbles Cray and Jake Madd._

_3_

_QC Spiracy and Domi Fuss._

_4_

_Fin Odair Jr. and Elim Plusnis._

_5_

_Hope Shine and Ace Malorn._

_6_

_Tiger Tardis and Alpha Wolf._

_7_

_Brooke Medals and Bo Bearin._

_8_

_Cloe Thissi and Shady Nought._

_9_

_Luna Lioness and Nickel Nick._

_10_

_Kittana Ashel and Cassady Greenling._

_11_

_Olive Destrect and Dante Aligheri._

_12_

_Prudence Snail and Chaos Waken._

_13_

_Allison Tru and Emir Hawdeen._

* * *

I stared down at the paper, memorizing all of the names. My eyes, though, kept returning to Bo's. Was I sure that I wanted the alliance? I bit my lip, placing the paper down and turning around. I plopped onto the couch, looking out into the pretty city lights. I could see stars, for once, unlike back at my district.

My hand quickly found the television remote and turned it on. I watched a cheering crowd behind an unknown announcer, who was laughing and talking into the camera. I tried catching what the girls were cheering.

"...well, folks, certainly this year's tributes Emir Hawdeen and Fin Odair Junior look like a couple." The screen flashed to a paparazzi video of Fin and I talking after the chariot rides. I stood up angrily and glared at the screen now as it changed to the crowd again.

"What's their ship name?" The announcer said, pointing his microphone to the crowd. All at once, they screamed, "EmFin!" I cringed, dropped the remote and causing the screen to go blank. I sighed and laid on the couch.

_Never again. Ever._ My mind kept screaming at me, _EmFin! EmFin!_ Which made me even more sick to my stomach.

I felt fire in my eyes. I turned around, rushing into the elevator and pushing the '4' button. As the doors opened again I rapidly rushed into the hallway containing all of the bedrooms. I walked until I found the one labeled with a small male figure. I opened the door and saw Fin, lying there, asleep.

Slowly, I approached, looking at his calm face. He still had that damn smirk on his face that always pissed me off. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed his neck. Immediately his eyes shot open and he choked out a gurgled scream. I threw him onto the floor, pinning his wrists and ankles down with my feet and elbows.

"Stap!" He screamed out. I kneed him in the gut and started banging his head against the floor as he struggled to get up. I heard footsteps coming across the room, but I didn't stop. I hate Fin. That's all that played in my mind.

I felt my shoulders being pulled back, and I screamed angrily, thrashing against the other. A hand went over my mouth and a bit one of the person's strong fingers. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, and a sharp intake came from the person behind me. I was slammed against the wall and I stared into the eyes of _the_ Finnick Odair.

No one told me _he_ was the mentor for four this year.

He started dragging me to the elevator. As I resisted his grip, I smirked, letting him take control.

"Finnick Odair. Nice to meet you, I'm Emi Hawthorne, or Everdeen. Most people call me Hawdeen."

The man's grip loosened and he turned around, looking at me, examining my eyes. He wiped his bloodied hand on his shirt and knelt down next to me.

"You have her hair...and his eyes. Nice to meet you too, how's Prim and Gale doing?" I stood up, brushing myself and walking towards the elevator.

"They're good. By the way, turn on channel 14." I heard his gasp as the channel turned on and the elevator closed.

* * *

"I was being stupid." Bo stared at me as I looked blankly into his eyes.

"But, Emi-" I slapped him across the face.

"No. I made a promise to myself, and I plan on keeping that promise." I heard him attempting to get me to come back, but I walked to the archery station, which was now empty. I picked up the bow I had used the previous day, starting to shoot targets, getting bullseyes almost every time.

"I still think you're pretty good." I sighed as I heard Skye's voice behind me.

"Walk away or I'll shoot you in the eye." I tried keeping a straight face as I shot another target.

"There's only a few more days until the Games, you'll need an alliance."

"I broke up my alliance."

"You'll come back to me."

"I still have two days to perfect my archery." I shot another target and hung up the bow calmly. I saw the other Careers surrounding Fin, who had purple handprints around his neck. He glared at me coldly and I could see him saying my name, talking to the others. I waved to him and walked away.

_Pompous. Vivacious. Discreet. Hmm_, I thought, wondering what else kind of tributes would be in the mix this year.

Certainly the Capitol would enjoy these games. I wanted to get home. I went to the berry types station, working on the different types of poisonous and safe.

Blackberries, blueberries, and raspberries were safe.

Nightlock, moonshade, and snowberries were _not._

I could be in these Games and die trying, or win. It was really an option for me, also an opportunity. But I didn't want to lose Catnip, or the rest of my family. I needed to make it back.

For them.


End file.
